


Perfect the Way You Are

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom Sans, Established Relationship, M/M, Sanster, Sensory Overload, body image issues, sensory play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: A drabble collection around sweet dom Sans and anxious just-post-void sub Gaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like I actually have a better summary than that. Based on a series of prompts from skeletalegastertalevoidtale on Tumblr and my own growing infatuation with this cuteness.

“Come on, G,” Sans pleaded with him. “Unless you don’t want to after all. That’s fi-”

“No!” Gaster interrupted. “I want to. I _really_ want to. It’s just…my mind wasn’t the only thing that degraded…there. I don’t want to disappoint you. Again.”

“Oh stars, G,” Sans chuckled sadly, his voice closer. Arms, skeletal and _solid,_ embraced him, mandible on his shoulder. Could he feel how it _gave_?

“You’ve never disappointed me. You never will.”

“Sans-”

“If words won’t work, I’ll show you just how perfect you are to me.”

Gaster blushed deeply, but let Sans lay him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans sat back to appreciate the sight of Gaster spread out. He had missed the elder skeleton over the past…hard to say, actually. Not that it mattered, now that he was back. Sans flushed with pleasure, running phalanges along Gaster’s sides, prompting a cute little moan.

“Absolutely perfect.” Sans wanted to appreciate the way Gaster went purple, squirming in embarrassment. If only he would believe Sans. Gaster’s self esteem, never great, was lower than ever. It would take time to convince him.

Leaning down for a kiss, Sans decided doing so was going to be quite enjoyable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans looked Gaster in the sockets as he ran his tongue up the bare expanse of soft black…Gaster wasn’t convinced it was flesh. He’d fought to keep it covered. Sans had always been persuasive.

“i can’t stand it, g.”

“love watching you tremble.”

“those noises are driving me crazy.”

“better not show this to anyone else. i’ll get jello-us.”

“S-sans!” Gaster interjected weakly. He was having trouble being too offended by the pun, he was so flustered by Sans’s words and touch.

Sans only grinned at him in response. Stars his smile made Gaster melt, literally now.


	4. Chapter 4

“S-Sans, ah!” Gaster was torn between pulling away from his lover and clinging to him. It felt so good, too good.

Sans’s touch was addictive and overwhelming in all the best ways. Just the way he didn’t shy away from Gaster’s changed body was enough to fill the elder monster with joy. What he did to it sent Gaster spiraling into blissful oblivion. It was like falling into the void all over again, loosing himself mind and body.

Except the void had been dark and cold. Sans was warm and bright, and Gaster never wanted to leave him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaster turned, following Sans as he moved about the bed.

“Sans?” he asked, trying not to sound nervous. He trusted Sans.

He just didn’t like the dark.

But Sans wanted him to wear the bandanna.

“One sec… here we go.” Gaster felt the bed next to him dip.

Something soft ran along his body. He snorted, the ‘flesh’ pulling away after it passed.

It was replaced with a phalanx. It stroked along Gaster painfully slowly, but he relaxed, his body spreading. Some ran into Sans and pooled around him.

“Like that?” Sans asked, more digits joining.

Gaster did. Very much.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah! That’s….” Gaster’s body shrank away from the cold touch of what must have been ice.

“Don’t like cold, huh?” Sans muttered, sounding sad. Gaster still couldn’t see his face, but he half raised his hand, ready to ask. Sans beat him to it, however. “Maybe more experimentation first…”

Oh. Oh right, They had moved to Snowdin.

“It’s not… the cold, exactly…” Gaster rushed to reassure Sans. The blindfold was lifted from his eyes, Sans looking at him curiously.

“It's… everything. My body is incredibly… sensitive…” Gaster flushed as Sans’s confusion gave way to an excited grin.

“Is that so?”


	7. Chapter 7

“How about… this?” Sans held something warm to Gaster’s skin. It wasn’t too hot, actually pretty relaxing. A little more heat would have hurt, but Sans was careful.

“Mm,” Gaster hummed as the pleasant sensation wandered, circling his chest and dipping down to-

“Ah- oh!” Gaster moaned as it passed over the spot where his pelvis- he was pretty sure- was. It felt like it.

“And that?” Sans asked, laughter in his voice.

Gaster didn’t get to answer before he was touched there again. So he just moaned. It seemed to be acceptable, because Sans pressed their mouths together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory <3

“Any chance the almighty Royal Scientist would like to go to dinner with this lowly minion of the labs?” Sans said, as casually as anything, popping his skull into Gaster’s office. He hadn’t even bothered knocking. He never did, anymore.

“Sans!” Gaster flushed with embarrassment, hoping that no one else heard. His promotion was still a subject of discussion among much of the staff. He heard them whispering when he walked by. Sans’s very real pleasure when he’d heard the news kept the joke in perspective, but others hadn’t been so happy. He was too young, too eccentric, too reserved. If any of them heard Sans talk to him like that, they’d be sure to take it the wrong way.

Deep down, he took pleasure at the ribbing all the same.

Sans would love that one.

“You don’t need to go home?” He asked, desperate to change the subject. Sans just grinned and shook his skull.

“Nope, Paps has practice tonight. I’m free until the wild hour of…eight thirty.” He did jazz hands. He did fucking jazz hands. Gaster couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him. Nodding, he grabbed his coat and followed Sans out of the office, locking it behind him. He had slowly been coming to a realization. A realization that he couldn’t possibly to deny to himself any longer, not while a rare genuine smile had broken out across his skull and refused to leave.  

He was in love.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re so shy,” Sans wasn’t wrong. He was self conscious of his body. His height had not come with a robust frame. His bones were as thin and delicate as the monster they belonged to.

“Gaster,” Sans pleaded, when he held his shirt down. He gave in and removed it. His ribs were met with silence, Sans shocked by his warped body.

“Oh wow… Doc… “ Sans ran one hand over his ribs softly, reverently. He pressed his mouth to the bones and kissed along each one. He treated Gaster’s body like it was the most precious thing in the underground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE Thank you to Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)) for the art!

“Sans, why did you just pull me into… an office supply closet?” Gaster’s eyelights darted around the dark room, trying to pick out shapes. He wasn’t sure he had ever been in here. He had assistants to fetch supplies for him. Assistants like Sans. “Do we require fresh pens?”  
  
“I honestly don’t know and don’t care,” Sans shrugged. He put his hands on Gaster’s ribs and slid them up out, pushing Gaster’s lab coat off his shoulders. It fell to the ground and Gaster felt strangely naked in front of Sans’s gaze, despite still wearing most of his clothing. “But we do need to talk about our pen-is supply.”  
  
“Sans!” Gaster felt himself blush. Sans just leered at him, his hands traveling down Gaster’s torso and slipping under his sweater. They came back up, pulling the garment with them. Gaster thought about keeping his arms down. They were at work, for crying out loud. He was Sans’s boss. Sans was pressed up against him, keeping him pinned to the wall.

  
And damn if it didn’t feel good. Gaster’s soul was speeding up, his magic tingling along his bones. Sans’s pelvis was already sporting his erection, making his pun that much worse. Nonetheless, Gaster loved the way Sans wanted him.  
  
Gaster raised his arms, letting the sweater slip over his skull. It was carelessly discarded in typical Sans fashion. He barely got a second to catch Sans’s heated, hungry sockets taking in his ribs before hands were on his belt, yanking it- and his pants- open. Purple light spilled forth, much to Gaster’s embarrassment.  
  
“Oh, Doc,” Sans purred, slipping one hand inside to tease the nebulous magic. Gaster had to brace himself on the wall, gasping as delicate finger bones played along the sensitive mass. It trembled, shocks of pleasure shooting through Gaster, and took shape into a soft, wet entrance.  
  
Sans hummed, licking along Gaster’s sternum and up to his clavicle. His fingers teased along the folds of magical flesh, never quite getting to anywhere that would satisfy Gaster’s growing need.  
  
“Don’t tease me,” Gaster begged. Now that Sans had gotten him worked up it was exceedingly unfair to do so. Sans, unfortunately, just grinned wickedly and checked his watch on his other arm.  
  
“We have… forty minutes left before our meeting, Doc. Might as well take our time.”


End file.
